Max Attack and Defense
To max the stats on a card you use the , , , , , and . The non + version increase the Attack or Defense stat by 50, while the + version increases the stat by 500. The Fierce ATK and Divine Protection increase attack and defense by 3000 respectively. You can use up to 10 attack and 10 defense arcana at the same time for a total of 20 arcana. You can only use arcana of the same type at the same time (i.e. You can not mix Arcana Forced Attack, Arcana Forced Attack+, and Arcana Fierce Attack during the same application). These arcana can be applied either using fusion or Evolution & Amalgamation. Since stats are only partially carried over during Evolution & Amalgamation, be sure to apply attack and defense arcana only at the final evolution stage of the card (The exceptions to this are Awakening and Rebirth). Maxing Stats cost effectively N Through GUR Gold cost per material card is calculated as level of the card being upgraded * 10 + 30 when using level 1 N cards as the material cards. For example, a level 6 card would cost 6 × 10 + 30 = 90 gold. If the card is at max level, the gold cost is doubled. For example, if upgrading a lvl70 GSR card, the formula becomes (70 × 10 + 30) × 2 = 1460 gold. This means that upgrading a level 70 GSR card will cost more than upgrading a level 70 HUR or level 70 GUR card. Note: Since the 3.3.3 game update, you can now apply up to 10 of the same Arcana at a time for the gold cost of a single material card. This will further reduce the cost by up to 90% if you always try to apply most of the arcana in multiples of 10. If you know you want to max the stats on a card, the most expensive option you can do is wait until it is max level. Also remember that you can apply both the Attack and Defense arcana with a single material card. LR through GLR And Rebirth Minimizing Gem Expenditures}} or use a stat calculator sheet DO NOT upgrade LR or HLR card with arcana. They max out their stats easy enough (or come close enough) that it's an absolute waste. Wait until the card is awoken as a GLR before upgrading. As seen in the LR Resource table, gem costs increase dramatically with higher levels. The resource cost is based on the resulting level of the card. With this in mind, it's ALWAYS better to apply ATK and DEF arcana at level 1. Waiting until level 90+ will result in having to wait days between each arcana application as you wait for your Gem resources to replenish. For most current LR cards, you can estimate that getting the stats to approximately 130,000 starting at level 1 will get you a card that will have max stats at level 110. For some older LR, 140,000 stats is a safer number to use as an estimate. While you may end up using more Arcana since you are estimating a lot of the resulting stats on a GLR, it's almost certainly better than burning 400,000-900,000 Gems every time you want to increase your card Attack and Defense 500 points. Suggested Max Stat per Skill Some cards don't need to have max attack, while others don't need max defense. If you have limited medals and wish to only select 1 stat to max instead of both, here are a few suggestions based on card skill. In the end though, it depends on what other cards are in the unit that will determine which stats to max. Reducing Cost for cards available for Awakening Note: This section was written when only 1 of each arcana could be used at a time, not 10. It is still relevant for newer players wanting to save gold, but less important as the gold cost is reduced by up to 90% if applying 10 of each arcana at a time. The below gold cost calculations are assuming you are applying 1 of each arcana at a time, not 10. If the card has an amalgamation step at the GUR stage, like Cosplay Vamp, then you will not want to follow this. Instead wait for the final form of the card (like Cosplay Vamp instead of Vamp) and apply all the arcana you want on the final GUR. If you want to reduce Gold cost of increasing ATK and DEF for a card that can be awakened, you can apply some of the arcana before Awakening. The best way way to save gold is to calculate the number of Arcana needed to max the GSR or GUR stats, then apply half while the card is still HSR or HUR (starting at level 1), and the other half after awakening (again starting at level 1). For example, using a fully amalgamated Chocolatier, the ATK at level 90 is 20904. So we calculate our needs as (39999 - 20904) ÷ 50 = 381.9. This tells us we will need 382 arcana to reach the max of the higher stat (ATK) on our Chocolatier. We would then apply the first 191 to the HUR version starting at level 1. After awakening, the card resets back to level 1 again. Now we apply the remaining 191 arcana to the GUR starting at level 1. Many cards, like Chocolatier, have different values for ATK and DEF. In these cases, calculate the upgrade count needed based on the lower stat. Start upgrading that, by itself, until the the difference is accounted for, then apply both together. The stats may still not be equal as the unawakened card may have a different stat spread than it's awakened version. Using this method, your HUR will end up between levels 40 and 50, then your GUR will end between 40 and 50 again. The total cost for the upgrade to max stats will be between 126000 and 165000 gold depending on how often a Great Success occurs during the upgrade. If you had waited until the GUR was at level 90 to begin the upgrade, it would cost 729120 gold to upgrade Chocolateir If you max stats at level 89 on the GUR Chocolateir it would cost 360640 gold and should still be on level 89 upon completion. That is about 49% of the gold from a level 90 upgrade. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay